Another Side of Myself
by JackalGod
Summary: A certain Get Backers character reveils another side of himself.
1. Concert

JackalGod: Hey me again. Just a short thing I did that came to mind. At the moment it's a one-shot but I'll make it longer if you want me to. I don't own Get Backers so don't sue me, yadda, yadda, yadda, etc, etc, etc. And so on and so forth, yah get the idea...

You would never think, me of all people would be into things like this. But still I stand here in the crowd jumping up and down all dignity forgotten. The ACDC shirt I'dbought, being shown off for all to see, as the loud music finally starts. If you had said to me a year ago that I would get into heavy metal music and that I'd start going to concerts, I'd say you were crazy. But here I am with all the other wild fans screaming at the top of my lungs and singing along with the words to my favourite songs. Suddenly I get shoved from behind and stumble forward slightly, I turn and scowl at the drunken screaming fan who'd pushed me. My expression softened as the guy smiles at me and starts singing louder. I'm about to turn around again when I spot Ban and Ginji in the crowd not to far from me. I wonder what they could be doing here. Probably here on a recovery mission. I'd like to see them find anything in this crowd. All of a sudden realisation dawns on me. Oh god Ban and Ginji! If they see me like this they'll never let me live it down. I try to move through the crowd to get away from them but I get pushed back and land on the ground at Ginji's feet

"Hey mister are you alright?" he asks me politely offering me a hand. I look up, toss my black hair out of my face, and grin to myself when his concerned expression becomes one of fear causing him to stumble back

"A...Akabane-san!"


	2. Chibi Ginji

JackalGod: Another chapter is here. Akabane is way OOC but I like the way it turned out. So enjoy.

I pull myself to my feet cursing in my head that I had to find Ginji of all people. Even though I'm lacking the coat and hat I try to make myself as much as myself as I could. Although by looking at my shadow, I can tell my hair's sticking up everywhere. God why won't it just lie flat once in a decade

"Good evening Ginji-kun." I said marvelling how even in my present state of mind I can make my voice sound calm and collected

"Umm, hi Akabane-san." stammers Ginji, I can tell he's petrified. Oh, please go chibi so I can pick you up and cuddle you. Wait I did not just think that about the Lightning Emperor. Ginji whimpers and suddenly he standing in front of me only a foot tall. Oh he's so cute and cuddly I just wanna take him home and love him and hug him and call him George. No must retrain urge to huggle Ginji. Ah, retrain!

"Is something wrong Ginji-kun?" I ask my voice giving no inkling to my inner turmoil.

"What are you doing here Akabane-san." he squeaks shivering from head to foot. God he's so cute when he's afraid of me!

"Believe it or not Ginji-kun I'm actually here to watch the concert." I say calmly

"Really?" he asks suddenly normal size again. Thank god I didn't know how long I was going to last before I smothered him with hugs. No bad brain, bad brain!

"There's a lot you don't know about me Ginji-kun." '_But how I'd love to find out more about you'_ What have I been drinking? I'm loosing my mind. Must get away from '_cute'_ blond _'adorable' _powerful _'amazingly hot' _AHHHH!

"As much fun as this conversation is Ginji-kun I'm sure your partner is looking for you. I'll leave you here then." with that I left thanking every god I could think of for my speed. I come to a stop on the other side of the concert area. There a less people here and I'm thankful for it.

"Dr. Jackal!" I nearly scream as I turn around to fast I'm sure that my addresser would've had a heart attack "Mr. No Brakes said you'd be here. Come on we've got a job." Urge to strangle Himiko: rising, rising, **rising**, **REACHING CRITICAL LEVEL!**

"How lovely I was getting bored. Shall we go Lady Poison?" I say before heading towards where I can see Mr. Magaruma's truck. God I swear I'm going to skewer that girl on of these days. Thank god for self control


	3. Totally losing it

JackalGod: Here's chapter 3. I let Akabane vent some built up anger in this one enjoy!

I sat in the back of Mr. Magaruma's truck coming back to Shinjuku after our job. Even though I have to admit I'm a lot less imposing when I'm not in my usual attire, slicing up random henchmen is a wonderful stress reliever. Except...

"Look Jackal I know you like killing but really it's just disturbing how you can do it with such disregard." I can feel my urge to kill rising again but force myself to remain calm

"As much as I enjoy your point of view Lady Poison. This is one subject that I would thank you to but out of." that shut her up alright. I chance a sideways glance at her and I can sense her uneasiness. For as long as I've know her I've let her say whatever and pretty much ignored her and I'm sure that my sudden indirect threat on her life has got her worried

"Rough day Jackal?" asks Mr. No Brakes. Now him I like. He doesn't take any crap from anyone even me, isn't afraid of death, even from me, and always gets the job done. Yes, him I like

"More than a little Magaruma-san." I reply politely as if I hadn't said anything to Himiko "But I'm dealing with it."

"You always do." he says and we end the conversation. I sit silently in the back of the truck for a good while before Lady "Bitch" Poison decides to turn around and have another go

"Look Jackal, you're not yourself today. Pardon the expression but what sticks up your ass?" my eye twitches in annoyance and I'm sure she saw it because she turns back to the front again. This time I can't even be bothered being polite so I stand up and walk over to her. I think Magaruma-san can sense the thickness of the air because he shifts uncomfortably in his seat

"Lady Poison are you trying to head for an early grave because you going to right way about it." I heard her breath catch in her throat and I can just faintly smell her fear but even so she keeps her voice as calm as mine

"If I was Dr. Jackal I'd insult something more dangerous than you." that was below the belt and Magaruma-san must have obviously thought so because he immediately pulled over to the side of the road and got out to 'have a smoke' as he put it.

"You're this close," I hold up my fingers about an inch apart in front of Himiko's face "to being sushi." threats aren't usually my thing but that girl was really pushing me to my limit

"Well then I've still got room haven't I" she replies. She must think I'm joking with her or something or she wouldn't have just said that. To prove to her I'm not pretending I summon my Bloody Sword right there in the truck and hold it to her throat. Her death is a flick of the wrist away and I've never been happier

"Jackal!" she screams and darts out of the truck I quickly follow and move in front of her replacing my sword for two handfuls of scalpels

"You seemed fine with insulting me before Himiko-san. What's the matter?" the look on her face was priceless. Now I know she thought I'd been joking with her

"Jackal control yourself!" she screamed and I'm sure my eyes have got that insane angular look at the moment. Not that I cared I wanted her to be scared of me. She's never been before it's always 'Jackal's way to polite to hurt me so I can be a bitch around him and tell him how he should behave'

"I've spent every waking moment I've spent with you controlling myself while I dreamt of slicing you to ribbons."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh I've never been more serious. It's really unfortunate for you that you caught me on such a bad day. Every now and then I get sick of being so calm and collected. So I'm going to have some fun and I'm not going to hold back. And if you think of driving away Magaruma-san I'll be sure to get you next." I add as Magaruma was trying to sneak back into his truck

"Hai, Akabane-san." said Magaruma trying to keep from running screaming down the street.

"Now Himiko-kun. Shall we?" Himiko stepped back from me terrified, after all she'd never been –kun before. Ginji and Ban were –kun and I enjoyed fight people I called –kun. Calculation, not good for her.

"Can't we just talk about this Jackal?" I shake my head and dive at her, she barely dodges. I'm going to play with her first then when her screams become boring I'm going to rip off her limbs then I'm going to remove her unnecessary organs, like her lungs. Finally when that's all finished I'll pull out my sword and cut her head off and mount it on my wall. Oh yes life is sweet.

"Please Jackal!" she screams pulling out a vile of perfume I recognise as her flame perfume. I smirk to myself, speed comes in handy because even if she spreads the perfume around I can run through it holding me breath and get behind her with out running out of air. Just as I suspected she spreads the perfume around until the air around us is full of it. I contemplate simply running through but I think I should give her a fright. I breath some in and collapse to the ground coughing. I hear her walk closer a vile of antidote perfume in her hand. I look up and breath a ball of fire in her direction making her jump back to avoid being burned. I admit breathing the perfume in was painful but I got something better. I stand up and show her the perfume I'd collected in my hand. Her eyes widen in fright as she figures what I'm about to do

"Jackal don't!" she cries as I transform the flame perfume into two flaming scalpels and lightly toss them in the air.

"For someone who's seen me fight more times than anyone I'd have thought you at least know by basic abilities." I say tauntingly catching the scalpels and slipping them between my fingers. I admit I've never used flaming scalpels before so this would be interesting

"But I don't watch, even when you're right in front of me I try to ignore you." such honesty I think to myself. The thought of being ignored by someone eats at my pride like a starving dog

"I dislike being ignored Himiko-kun. So let's see what I can to with these, what do you think?" I casually flick my new weapons and she pulls out another vile. I recognise it straight away as paralysing perfume. So she wants to stop me in my tracks, eh? Let's see exactly how good Lady Poison really is. I dive at her again slowly allowing her to doge and spread her perfume. Mmm, Magnolia it smells nice. Damn I breathed it in. Stupid, moron, idiot, imbecile! I can already feel my body slowing down, right now I recon my speed has been cut by half but because of my stamina it won't drop any lower than that

"Well done Himiko-kun you've slowed me down. Now what are you going to do?" I ask still keeping my usual excited smile on my face. By the look on hers I think she was expecting me to either fall down paralysed or go to sleep, I'd say she was hoping for the latter. I watch in amusement as she switches perfumes again, this time she has her, uh, I'm not sure which one she has. Do I know this one?

"I'm sorry Jackal I didn't want to do this to you but I'm out of options that won't endanger either you life or mine." I wasn't quite sure what she meant until she ran towards me and started throwing an unfamiliar perfume around. On instinct I breathed it in and felt slightly light headed. I faintly remember dropping my scalpels but everything after that is a blur.

I don't even remember passing out

TBC

JackalGod: Oh my God! You killed Akabane! cricket chirps Watch the commentary for the Evangelion movie and you'll know where I got that from. I'm really enjoying doing this fanfic.


	4. You have a nice smile

JackalGod: In case you hadn't noticed I really hate Himiko she just really annoys me. But never fear all you Himiko fans out there, I shall not kill your beloved Lady Poison. That would be boring

The first thing I notice when I return to consciousness in that I'm not injured, in fact I feel just fine. My mind strained to remember exactly what had happened. I remember breathing in Himiko's last perfume, but after that everything was a haze. So how did I get here?

I sit up and look around; I'm in a clean well-kept apartment. It doesn't look familiar but then I usually I don't go house calling. On the occasion I go to someone's house it's to pick them up or drop them off and on those occasions I don't stay long enough to look around. I pretty much said hello or goodbye as the case may be and leave.

"So you're finally awake Jackal." came that taunting voice that I'd grown to despise. I turned to her giving her such a raw look of hatred I'd never given another that she stepped back in shock. I could see her hand going straight for her perfumes

"Keep your hand where I can see them Lady Poison unless you want them removed." I say my voice dripping with pure venom. Lady Poison moves her hand to the front of her body fanning her fingers so I can see she isn't holding a vile of perfume. "Much better. Now where am I and what exactly did you do?"

"Puppet perfume." replied Himiko and my eyes widen in shock "I put you under the power of my Puppet Perfume and simply told you to get back in the truck, sit down and be good." If she thinks that I'll be okay with this response then she's so wrong it's sad

"You controlled me with your Puppet Perfume?" I asked in a soft deadly voice and she nods "Did you think I wouldn't be angry? True losing I hate, but to lose because someone ordered me to stop and I did." I stand up towering over the sixteen year old, my body shaking with anger "You know usually when I have as Magaruma calls it 'one of those days' that's all it is one day. But this is the second day thanks to you, and it will keep getting worse, the longer it goes on. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now." Four scalpels slide into my hand as I stalk towards Himiko who immediately backs up against the wall. Just as I'm about to bring my hand down to end that horrible wenches life there's a knock at the door (convenient, ne?) I turn around and hear Himiko slide down the wall

"Whoever that is, is dead." I say making her whimper in fear. I don't think she thought I could be this evil but I am and oh so much more than this. I'm only polite because well my clients expect it so I am. "Then you're next." I glide over to the door scalpels still in my hand and open the door. My first thought is, heh?

"Jackal!" cried Ban in shock, then he looks from me, to the scalpels in my hand, to Himiko curled up against the wall shaking "You bastard. How dare you threaten Himiko?"

"Threaten?" I ask my voice back to being calm "My dear Get Backer I wasn't threatening Lady Poison. Heavens no I was just about to kill her you interrupted me." I dodged a snakebite aimed for my head and jumped now the hallway.

"You were going to kill her?" asked Ban his voice icy

"Well that was until you showed up. Now I'm not in the mood so I think I'll just go home." With that I turned and walked down the hallway. To my surprise Mido didn't follow me, I'm guessing he's comforting the traumatised Lady Poison. Not that I mind that is. It gives me ample time to get home, change and come back out in time to face Mido's wrath.

I exit the apartment building and head towards my own which is surprisingly not that far away. I check my pockets happy when I find I still have my keys. My thoughts wander back to Himiko as I let myself into my apartment and toss my keys on the table.

You'd never guess this but my home isn't painted black or blood red or anything creepy. It's a nice calming light blue which is good because after a stressful day, a room that makes me think of blood and death isn't what I need to calm down.

I toss my clothes in the washing machine and take a shower, before changing into my usual clothes. I contemplate my long black coat but in the end decide on a black spray jacket instead. Another thing that people don't think of, I actually do have more than one outfit and they're not all the same. Although I admit nearly all of my clothes are black but what are you going to do? I look good in black (A/N Come on who doesn't think Akabane looks good in black?)

After brushing my hair, which refuses to stay flat, sigh, and putting my gloves on, habit I suppose, I leave heading for the Honky Tonk and hopeful Ginji-kun. Just the thought of seeing the blond lightening rod again makes me smile, causing several people on the street to step back from me. I love being too creepy for words.

I arrive at the Honky Tonk a short time later, man how I hate that bell above the door.

"Good morning." I say happy when Ginji who's sitting at the counter squeaks and flees to the other end of the café to sit down at one of the table. I grin evilly and follow him, sitting myself down right next to the petrified chibi, boxing him in against the all

"What can I get you?" asks the man behind the counter. I like him to, utterly worthless for a fight but he'll serve anyone with money even me.

"Coffee' and a pizza." I replied politely smiling. I left my hat behind at home today something I don't usually do but today I couldn't be bothered holding it on my head. It gets tiresome.

"So, umm, A…Akabane-san." stammers Ginji. I turn to him and smile and I swear he just got even smaller "What are you doing here?"

"Simply coming for pizza, my dear Ginji-kun." I replied brushing my unruly hair out of my eyes. How I hate my hair, hence the reason for my hat. I just don't like getting my hair cut. I feel uncomfortable with people other than myself handling parts of my body with blades. I'm not sure why but it's a phobia I've had since I was a kid. Ironic how a kid with a phobia of getting their hair cut would start using sharp blades as weapons.

"Really?" asks Ginji looking at me with those big, shiny, gorgeous, puppy dog eyes. Shit I'm doing that again. I nod, just as a pizza is placed in front of me. I take a slice and push the rest of the pizza closer to Ginji

"Here Gin, have some pizza." I say without thinking. Ginji's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates, at my words

"G…G…Gin?" he stammers trying to slide off the chair, I put the slice of pizza in my mouth and pull him back up

"Don't fall." I say smiling around the pizza in my mouth.

"O…O…Okay." He whimpers and shyly takes a slice of pizza. I guess the thought of food overpowers his fear of me. He looks so cute sitting there nibbling at the corner of his slice before ramming the whole thing in his mouth. How can a thing that small have such and big mouth. I wonder what else he can to with that mouth. No! Don't think about that, it's just sick and wrong. He looks sideways at me, wondering if I as going to say anything about his less that neat eating habits. But I don't care, he's was too cute to scold. I just smile and push the pizza in front of him

"Thankyou Akabane-san." He says before proceeding to practically inhale his next four slices

"Hungry much, Gin?" I asked and this time he doesn't freak out at the nickname.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in three days." My eyes widen at this comment. I knew the Get Backers had money issues but I didn't think they couldn't even afford to eat. Defiantly a shock to my system. So even when they're starving to death they're strong fighters I wonder how strong Ginji is when he's full of energy.

I'm I've got a dreamy expression on my face because my dear Ginji-kun is trying to slide of his seat again. I pick him up by his middle, sit him on my lap and hand him another slice of pizza. He takes it and eats it staring up at me as if I'm going to go Bloody Rain on him at any second. I had no intention of doing that in fact I felt quite calm and relaxed around the one powerful Raitei.

"Do you like the pizza Ginji-kun?" I ask smiling at him as he nods cheese al over his mouth. He reminds me so much of a small child it's funny. He's to cute for words.

"It's really good, Akabane-san." says Ginji and I can't help it when my smile widens. "You have a nice smile Akabane-san." blurts out Ginji suddenly catching me off guard

"I do?"

"Yeah I like this one. Your other smile the one you use when we're fighting is creepy and evil. But this is nice, this is a real smile." said Ginji his eyes shining brightly

"Thankyou Ginji. That really make me feel better." I say. The more time I spend with Ginji the nicer I become. And Ginji seems to be more comfortable around me. Suddenly the café door opens admitting a very angry Ban

"Jackal! What on heard are you doing?"

TBC

JackalGod: I like that Akabane's nice. And that it's Ginji that toning him down. AkabanexGinji gotta love it.


End file.
